<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warmth. by donutdisturblivball</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606997">warmth.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutdisturblivball/pseuds/donutdisturblivball'>donutdisturblivball</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Oneshots I Write Because I Have No Life [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gay, Happy, I'm in too much need of fluff for angst, Kissing, Love, Lowercase, M/M, Mistletoe, Oneshot, Romance, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Snow, Snow Day, Somewhat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bad is a good cook, i just kinda want some love from a friend or smth, it's really just a drabble, its so gay, ngl it's somewhat self indulgent, quarantine is finally getting to me, there's no angst, theres no heterosexual explanation for this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutdisturblivball/pseuds/donutdisturblivball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it feels awfully warm, despite the snow falling around them.</p><p>~~~</p><p>(are these summaries getting any better? idk, i feel like i keep on trying and failing lmao)</p><p>if you don't read tags, then just know that it's fluffy and the lowercase is intended. i know grammar. somewhat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Oneshots I Write Because I Have No Life [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warmth.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i really just needed some fluff after yesterday's war events. take some fluffy skephalo.</p><p>tubbo and niki are officially my new comfort streamers.</p><p>~donut qwq</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>bad loved snow days as a kid. there was always a certain appeal to waking up surrounded by comforting blankets, sitting up when your mind was still foggy, to look out the window and seeing the snow covering the world like a white blanket. it was always nice to bundle up in your thickest clothes to keep warm and go downstairs to be greeted by your parents, to which you cheer, “it’s snowing!” there was always a wonderful feeling to see the fond smiles on their faces, and sitting at the dining table, where the radio tells you that schools are closed for a snow day. and even though you know in the back of your head that they’re going to be adding another day to the end of the school year to make up for this day, you can’t help but feel elated at the fact that there’s no school today, and you have the entire day to waste away. bad had always enjoyed eating a warm breakfast, and immediately rushing upstairs to find his snow gear so he could play in the snow. despite his snow days being awfully lonely while he watched other kids playing together across the street, he found himself content with making snowmen and snow angels by himself. he used to waddle out in the snow in thick snow pants, and a heavy winter jacket, a hat covering his head and the tips of his ears. as soon as he stepped outside, he would run out into the cloud of ice, making an imprint into the glittering snow. then, the day would be wasted away by making igloos, snowmen, and spreading himself down onto the white cloud to make snow angels. even though he would always feel awfully cold and chilly by the time he finished his playing, he would always enjoy the warmth of a warm shower and hot cocoa prepared by his mom, before they would all curl up on the couch together. snow days were cold, but bad didn’t mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“geppy!” bad exclaimed, exhaling onto the glass and wiping away the fog, “it’s snowing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>skeppy walked into the living room, his vision still blurry as he hadn’t fully woken up yet. he smiled softly at the sight of bad leaning over the couch to press his face against the glass, and his heart fluttered knowing that man was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>, unequivocally his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it is, isn’t it?” he murmured softly, walking around to slip his arms around bad’s stomach from behind. he relished in bad’s giggles as he leaned further into skeppy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what shall we do together on this lovely snow day?” he asked as bad turned around and nuzzled his face into the crook of skeppy’s neck. the two laid down on the couch together, and the two shared affectionate pecks that varied from landing on the lips, to the forehead, to the nose, and to the cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i wanna play in the snow with you,” bad whispered, his eyes closed as he laid on skeppy’s chest. skeppy hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’d do anything with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bad smiled softly into skeppy’s chest, hiding his reddening face into the blue hoodie skeppy wore. skeppy’s chest shook with laughter as he placed another affectionate kiss into the mess of bad’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“let’s start off the day with some breakfast,” he muttered, pulling himself and skeppy off the couch. skeppy yawned and nodded, and bad made a mental note to make skeppy some coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“c’mon, you muffin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the house was cold, as skeppy learned, and he nearly shivered in his seat as he heard bad humming whilst making the pair breakfast. he sipped the warm coffee in his hands slowly, being careful not to burn his tongue. bad returned from the kitchen with two plates filled with bacon and chocolate chip pancakes. skeppy smiled gratefully at him as he placed both plates down and sat down at the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the food was warm inside of his stomach, and he savored the taste of the chocolate melting in his mouth, filling him with a new warmth. he stopped shivering and held bad’s hand as the two finished their breakfast, both with filled stomachs and happy hearts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bad was impatient. he bounced on his feet as he waited for skeppy to come out with their coats that were tossed somewhere around the house. he was wearing one of skeppy’s hoodies as he waited in the entrance to their house. skeppy finally came out of the basement, holding two coats, two gloves, and two hats, and handed one of each to bad. bad smiled as he slipped his black coat on and pulled his gloves on. now, skeppy was the one tapping his feet by the door as he waited for bad to slip his hat on. once the two were properly dressed for outdoor activity, they opened the door and walked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bad was immediately greeted by a cold breeze, his face scrunching up as the wind hit him. skeppy laughed and pulled the older boy out into the cold, the snow crunching as he stepped onto the blanket of fluff. bad giggled as he allowed skeppy to pull him out into the winter wonderland. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“skeppy- wait, skeppy!” he gleefully laughed as they stumbled across the snow, making a satisfying crunch sound as they stepped. skeppy stopped suddenly, the two under a tree as snow fell around them. skeppy looked down at bad, who’s eyelashes had caught some snowflakes, and his hat and hair had little specks of white scattered throughout it. his lips were parted slightly, and when he exhaled, fog was emitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>skeppy thought idly as he stared at bad, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he looks so fucking beautiful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>skeppy looked up to find a mistletoe hanging above him and bad, and he met bad’s eyes, who had also trailed up to see the plant sparkling with snow. he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, smiling fondly as bad giggled. they leaned in simultaneously, their lips meeting in the middle. it was soft, and skeppy couldn’t deny just how warm bad’s lips felt against his. bad gripped his hands tightly as he tilted his head slightly to deepen their kiss, skeppy humming in content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bad pulled back, his eyes still closed as skeppy openly admired him under the mistletoe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“skeppy,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’re so warm,” bad whispered, his eyes fluttering open, “you always make me feel so warm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“in a good way?” skeppy asked, his voice quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bad nodded. “in the best way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>skeppy simply smiled, leaning in for another kiss. “let me warm you up some more, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>as their lips met, skeppy hummed in content, his lips moving harmonically against bad’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>huh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it really is warm.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't have much to say, tbh. remember that there's always a reason to smile, and have a lovely day/night. stay safe.</p><p>~donut &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>